


Enigma

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Battle of Hogwarts, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Harry is a Little Shit, Hogwarts, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Protective Fred Weasley, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: e·nig·ma/iˈniɡmə/nouna person or thing that is mysterious, puzzling, or difficult to understand.--------------------------------------------Astra Black was an enigma. No one could figure her out. A Slytherin who was an outcast in her own house and an outcast from the other houses because of her house. Alone. Never expressing her opinions, was kind to everyone if they were kind to her, a constant puzzle.A war is on the rise. Voldemort is back. Tensions are high and Astra Black is still living her life thinking her father is a murderer. Why no one has told her yet she does not know but with her only friend dead and sides needing to be taken it's time to come home. The only problem is it seems her father would much rather create a relationship with his godson. Astra Black must learn who she is in this war. What role will she play and what happens when certain Slytherins come to her for help?--------------------------------------------ootp-dh





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story really besides the random 100 words i write in random google docs so enjoy! I basically decided one night that if Sirius had had a kid he would be kind of a dick to them and treat Harry better. i dont know why, dont ask me why it just is what I think. I hope you enjoy the story! There will be eventuall romance and smut as well. ALSO! If you want to see the cover art or any other pictures I add along with any off the letters in cool fonts, check out the story on my wattpad under the same username! It would be lovely if you left friendly comments and feedback as well! Thanks and enjoy.

Morosis

(noun)

idiocy; stupidity

June 6th, 1994

Astra Black slept soundly that night in the Slytherin common room. She dreamt of useless things such as a loving family and friends. She was blissfully unaware that her father was currently standing with Harry James Potter staring at the school. Unaware that he was offering the boy a place to live. Unaware that Sirius had been so caught up that someone that looked so much like James was there he didn't even ask about his own daughter.

June 1995

" HE'S BACK. VOLDEMORT'S BACK. HE ASKED ME TO BRING HIS BODY BACK. I COULDN'T LEAVE HIM!"

Astra froze in shock. Harry Potter sat clutching the body of the boy she had learned to love like a brother. Cedric lay eyes unmoving. Astra did not know what to do. There was nothing that she could do. 

Draco looked over to her, "Astra?" He said worriedly. It did not matter at that moment if they were not friends he knew of her friendship with Cedric.

Astra ignored him and found herself moving through the bodies. Shoving her way through the crowd she did not care for the fact she had just shoved her teachers out of the way. She ran up to his body and collapsed.

Harry was being pulled off of him and Astra reached out to grab Cedric's hand. Next thing, she was having a seizure.

Of course, she did not know this. The second she touched her friend's hand she saw a dark graveyard. Dark figures laughed celebrating. She immediately recognized Lucius Malfoy. A snake-like man with no nose stood in the middle of the circle hands in the air.

" MY FELLOW FOLLOWERS. THE DARK LORD RETURNS!"

The scene faded.

Outside of her mind, people had begun to scream at the sight of a teenage girl withering on the floor clutching to a dead boy's body. Dumbledore and Hagrid rushed forward to take the girl but even Hagrid couldn't rip her off. 

Suddenly her body went limp. 

" HARRY MY DEAR ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

Astra stirred. Her head ached no her whole body ached and the sound of a woman yelling did not help.

Suddenly remembering what she had saw she shot up in bed causing the attention of the group of people surrounding Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore looked to the girl, " Ah Ms.Black your awake. I was hoping t-"

" He's back. I-I saw him he's back. T-there was this graveyard and he was there. I saw it, Sir. You have to believe me."

" Astra I have no doubt in what you say although I do find it curious about how you saw that but nevermind we will discuss that later. How have you recovered from your seizure?"

" I'm sore but it's fine. What happened...after I left?"

" Nothing much. I-"

" Astra? What is she doing here?" Harry asked rudely.

" Harry Harry now is no time to continue your unnecessary hatred of me. As you can see I'm currently lying in a hospital bed alone."

Harry had the decency to look somewhat guilty as he was surrounded by his loved ones while she was alone on the opposite side of the hospital wing.

" Is that a dog? What is that doing in here surely that's unsanitary?" Astra said pointing to the fluffy black dog lying next to Harry.

The dog in question had not stopped staring at Astra and it was quite frankly freaking her out.

"Oh um this is...snuffles, he's a... family pet," Harry replied weirdly.

" Harry there is no need to lie. I am sure Ms.Black is aware." Dumbledore said.

" Aware of what? " Astra said sitting up more.

" Sirius it's quite alright to transform now," Dumbledore said.

The dog whined and within a second the once dirty dog was Sirius Black.

Mrs.Weasley screamed. Astra just stared at him.

" You brought my mass-murdering father into a school! Are you deranged?"

" Mass-murdering? You aren't aware that he is innocent? Surely someone told you?" Dumbledore said.

" No nobody told me. You didn't tell me either," she said narrowing her eyes.

" Who have you been staying with during the holidays?" Professor McGonagall said. Astra had not known she was there.

" Oh um... the Leaky Cauldron," Astra whispered.

" The Leaky Cauldron! Alone!," Minerva turned to Sirius, " You have been letting your daughter stay at the Leaky Cauldron ALONE!"

" I well I was focused on Harry you see and-" Sirius began.

" Minnie it's fine. I mean no it's definitely not fine but that's all in the past."

McGonagall looked baffled.

" Minerva listen to the girl. Besides now she can live with her father. It will be fine." Dumbledore said.

" WHAT! No. Why would I want to live with him? He left me in the dark for a whole year! He broke out of Azkaban for his godson! He didn't come back for me. I'm his daughter but he came back for his godson. There is no way I'm living with him!"

HEY, so that's the first part! Pls vote and leave comments!


End file.
